Confession of an Intoxicated Russian
by Soot
Summary: Chekov plus Vodka equals one young Russian ensign who can't control his mouth. Chekov/Sulu Slash.


Title: Confession of an Intoxicated Russian

Summary: Chekov plus Vodka equals one young Russian ensign who can't control his mouth. Chekov/Sulu Slash.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

Warning: Slash; don't like don't read.

***

Sulu was unsure of how Chekov had managed to come across some vodka; but with the intoxicated Russian slumped against him and his language neither English nor Russian, he was in no doubt as to the where abouts of the said Vodka at that moment in time.

"Pavel; how much have you had to drink?" Sulu decided he needed to ask just in case Chekov was two sips away for giving himself alcohol poisoning.

Chekov took a large gulp of Vodka before answering; "I do not kno'". At least the drunken slur was in English; or close enough for Sulu to understand.

Sulu took the three quarters empty Vodka bottle off Chekov causing Chekov to moan in protest. "Hikaruuuuu".

"You have had enough". Sulu told him before trying to figure out for the seventh time how on earth he had not only gotten his hands on Vodka, but also about the amount he seemed to have come across.

"I vill haw' you kno'; ve Russian's can hol' our Wodka". Chekov tilted his chin up with a look of drunken pride on his face.

"And you're an excellent example Pavel". Sulu said sarcastically. He already knew the comment would not have been different if Chekov had been sober though.

Chekov missed the sarcasm completely.

"Da, ve are! Ve are so goo' ve astonish ourselwes."

Sulu stood up and walked a small distance to dispose of the Vodka he was holding on Chekov's desk. Turning back he found Chekov stood up from his seated position on the bed. Sulu was amazed. He didn't think it was possible for Chekov to even crawl, let alone stand up unassisted. Sulu thought he had already got the amazement of a life time when he first entered Chekov's quarters to find the Russian singing to himself with empty Vodka bottles scattered around his persons.

Chekov tried to walk but tripped over his own feet but fortunatly landed against Sulu who had moved with lightning speed across the room to catch him. Chekov looked up, his eyes glazed over because of the drink.

"I ... I lowe you". Chekov whispered.

Sulu now hoped that Chekov remembered nothing of this the next day. If he did it was going to make their shift on the bridge more than a little awkward. That as well as Chekov would most likely hide from him. Sulu studied Chekov trying to see if this was some kind of drunken joke, but he saw nothing but vulnerability.

Sometimes Vodka had its uses.

It's effects on the young Russian had just answered one of Sulu's questions that he had a deep desire to know the answer to. Would Chekov like him to be more than just a friend? The Vodka had not only done the hard work for him, but it also gave him an answer. Now he knew he felt his heart skip several beats.

But he would not act on what he felt.

"You need some sleep". Sulu wanted to tell himself off for how often such a line was used to avoid awkward situations, but when Chekov didn't show any hesitation and proceeded to yawn he found himself thinking that on this occasion he could get away with it. Besides, chances are with the amount of alcohol Chekov had consumed, he would not remember anything that had occurred. All the more reason for Sulu not to make an advancement. He didn't fully trust himself not to loose control of the situation. If he did he knew that he would have a hell of a lot of explaining to do to a distraught and most likely emotionally crippled Russian in the morning.

Chekov had not managed to regain his feet since falling against Sulu, so Sulu gently helped Chekov back to his bed. Sulu shook his head as he removed three empty Vodka bottles from the covers and laid the intoxicated Russian down. Sulu found out that Chekov was fast for a drunk as he was dragged down on top of him, Chekov's lips clumsily meeting his own. Sulu pulled away as fast as he could and he felt his control slipping. Chekov tried to wrap his arms around Sulu's neck to drag him back in for another kiss, but Sulu grabbed his wrists and pinned his arms above his head.

"You do no' lowe me?" Chekov looked like he was going to cry and it took every ounce of Sulu's self control not to give in and show Chekov what a real kiss felt like.

"You're drunk. This is the alcohol talking". Sulu said. It was only after he had said it that he realised that he had said it more for his benefit than for Chekov's. "Go to sleep Chekov". Sulu told him as he released the Russian's wrists and stood up. Sulu knew he had upset Chekov because the Russian turned his back to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, sulking. "I'm threw the bathroom if you need me". Sulu told Chekov only to get silence as a reply.

Sulu said good night before leaving and going back to his own quarters, taking all of the empty bottles of Vodka with him. He didn't want Chekov to get in trouble after doing something that he shouldn't have been. He was going to have enough problems with the hangover he was going to get.

Disposing of the bottles, Sulu laid down and just as he had predicted, he could not get how Chekov's lips had felt against his own out of his mind. What would he give to feel them against his own again but with the difference of Chekov not being drunk but instead sober and willing.

Tomorrow's shift on the bridge was going to be hard. He would constantly have to remind himself not to stare at Chekov's lips and try not to fantasize about them. Sulu knew then that the probability of him sleeping even an hour was virtually zero.

He realised that was what he got for not being fast enough and avoiding Chekov's addictive lips.

The next day, Chekov remembered nothing of what transpired the previous evening. All he knew was all that Vodka had given him a hangover of a lifetime.

End.


End file.
